


through it all, i’m always around

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She turns around searching for the person calling out to her, she narrows her eyes in on the familiar face; his bushy brown curls were messily tousled about, he was wearing a knee-length leather skirt and a black sheer halter top, black combat boots were worn on his feet.—eudora has a run in with one of the hargreeves’ siblings
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Eudora Patch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	through it all, i’m always around

**Author's Note:**

> another one that i previously write but decided to post separately :)

She’s seated at her desk flipping through files of a case she’d been attentively working on for the past three months when one of the new officers approach her desk. 

Eudora diverts her eyes away from the printed words on the papers at the sound of their gait ascending near. The officer, a trainee that had just been hired last month stood at the edge of her desk, an apologetic smile marring his face as he sees that he was interrupting her.   
  
“Sorry to bother you but there’s this guy in holding that won’t quit asking for you. He claims that he knows you,” The officer informed her pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the back of the precinct where the holding cells where. 

Eudora furrows a confused brow as she closes the file and sets it aside on her desk. The information piques Eudora’s curiosity. A sudden revelation caused her to roll her eyes in annoyance as an irritated sigh falls from her lips.   
  
There was only one person that she knew of that was always getting arrested and would ask for her. It’s the same person that she’s arrested numerous times before for interfering with several of her cases, the person who she has arrested for impersonating an officer, tampering with evidence, threatening and interrogating witnesses.   
  
_Diego_. 

She didn’t even need to ask as she already knew that it was her ex-boyfriend back there waiting for her to come to his rescue and release him. His reckless behavior was always getting him in trouble, serving as a reminder of why he had initially gotten kicked out of the academy in the first place. 

She had began to lost count of how many times she’s arrested him. It was a relentless repeating cycle of him being somewhere he didn’t belong, interrogating someone that he didn’t have permission to talk to in the first place, or inadvertently cross contaminating evidence. She would chide him for his interference then slap the handcuffs on his wrist and haul him off to the car before any of the other officers had a chance to get to him first.

Eudora was always the person to arrest and book him, if she didn’t another officer would probably leave him in the cell for a long duration of time like he was supposed to get unlike the half hour wait time Eudora leaves him in there for. 

Since their breakup it seemed as if he was appearing at crime scenes more often these days, purposefully making his presence known so he could irritate her. Every time she would arrive at a scene, he was already there, waiting, with that annoying grin on his face. 

She wonders what he could’ve done to be hauled in this early in the day. 

Rousing to her feet, Eudora reaches into her desk drawer and grabs the keys to the holding cell. “Thanks, I’ll handle it.” She responds to the officer, who nods then walks off to resume his work. 

Walking through the precinct heading towards the holding cell, Eudora’s eyes wander around the room in search of the familiar face. A confused frown furrows her features when she looks through each of the cells but doesn’t see Diego’s face. _Weird_. She wonders if someone had already released him. 

She turned around, preparing to inquire to the officer at the desk of Diego’s whereabouts when a voice suddenly clamored out her name, attempting to capture her attention. 

“Hey, pretty Detective lady, _er_ , Eudora!”

She turns around searching for the person calling out to her, she narrows her eyes in on the familiar face; his bushy brown curls were messily tousled about, he was wearing a knee-length leather skirt and a black sheer halter top, black combat boots were worn on his feet.

His appearance looked disheveled; heavy bags were adorned underneath his eyes, his skin was flushed a rosy pallor. 

“Klaus?” 

He flashed a sheepish grin as he brought his hand up in a wave, “Fancy meeting you here.” He jokes, his hand rubbing against the back of his neck as he stood there watching Eudora approach him. 

She walked up to the cell, her eyes wandering over his body in an assuring assembly. “Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes widened in horror at the fingerprint bruises that were chuffed around his wrists. “Who did that?” 

Klaus looked down at his maimed bruises, slightly tugging the sleeves of the flimsy dark shawl pullover that he was wearing to hide the bruises. He waved it off in insouciance, smiling feebly. 

“It’s nothing.” He attempts to assure her but it’s futile as she doesn’t believe it at all. 

“That doesn’t look like nothing,” She looked around the room before she leaned in closer to him. “Did an officer do this to you? Is that why you’re afraid to tell me what happened?” She whispered lowly to him in question. 

It was no secret of some of the officer’s abusing of power by enforcing brutality while performing arrests. Just like in every department there were corrupt officers that abused their authority against the civilians. There had been several complaints about how a few officers here that were abusing the power and were using excessive brunt force. 

She had hoped Klaus didn’t have the misfortune of encountering one of them tonight.

Her worries were surceased when Klaus denied her accusations with a shake of his head followed by a shoulder shrug. “No this wasn’t the work of one of the pigs. I owed some money to a dealer and when he found out that I didn’t have it he went all berserk. The cops arrived before he could do more damage.”

Eudora nodded, sighing in relief that he hadn’t gotten badly hurt. “Did you call someone to sign the papers so I can release you?” 

At this, Klaus’ mood turns sullen. His face falls somber and his shoulders sag in despondence. He leaned against the rails of the cell, mindlessly tapping his fingers against the cold metal. 

“I’ve been trying but no one’s answering. There’s only so many people that I can call anyway. Allison’s in Los Angeles filming a new movie, Vanya never leaves her apartment except to go to her recitals, Luther’s still in space, and Dad let’s just say I stopped expecting help from him a long time ago,” He chuckled wryly in resentment. 

Eudora’s heart ached in pain for him.   
  
“What about Diego?” She curiously inquired. She knows that they don’t have a close relationship but surely Diego would come to his brother’s aide if he knew that he needed help. 

Klaus shook his head, “He wasn’t at home. The guy that he works for said that he was out. Guess that means I’m stuck in here for the night.” He muttered before pushing his body off of the rails. He groggily walked back over to the holding bench, squeezing himself next to the drunk man that was slumped out in a deep sleep.   
  
Eudora chewed on her bottom lip in thought. She couldn’t simply allow him to sit here miserably all night. She felt bad that he had no one to come help him in his time of need. She needed to get in contact with someone so they could sign his release papers. 

She knew who to call.   
  
She hadn’t called or talked to him willingly since their breakup, she halted all forms of communication between them after their amicable departure from one another. But she knew that she needed to call him in order for Klaus to be released for the night. 

She hoped that he would answer.   
  
The line trilled as she brought the phone to her ear and waited patiently for him to pick up. She sighed, feeling defeated as the line continued to trill showing no signs that he planned on picking up soon. She was about to hang up until she heard the phone click on the receiving end. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure, _Eudora_?” He asked, the timbre of his voice is a coquettish and teasing tone that makes her roll her eyes. 

She folds her arms akimbo across her chest and chances another glance over at Klaus who was now engaging in an avid conversation with the drunk guy. 

“I told you not to call me that.” She berates with a loud sigh, shaking her head when she hears the sounds of his gruff laughter. “I’m calling about your brother.” She states, suddenly hearing his laughter coming to a stop. He’s silent for a moment before he grumbles something incoherent under his breath. 

“What happened this time?”   
  
“Got into a disagreement with his dealer. He was brought in a few hours ago.” She turns away slightly when she sees Klaus’ attention avert towards her in curiosity. “You need to get here, Diego. He looks bad.” She whispered lowly in caution hoping that Klaus wouldn’t hear her description of his current appearance.   
  
She knew that albeit he didn’t obtain a close relationship with any of his siblings, that Diego still cared about them deeply especially Klaus who he was closest to when they were adolescents. They all grew apart once they got older, more so when Diego left home at 18 to join the academy. 

Diego had been aware of Klaus’ struggle with substance abuse as he used to get drunk when they were kids as a way to numb the pain of their father’s irate wrath and the burden of having the unfortunate power of communicating with ghosts. It was a conflicting power for anyone to have especially Klaus. 

Seeing Ben for the first time after his macabre death startled him. It only got worse after Dave’s death. The first few days every time Klaus blinked all he saw was Dave’s slain body, drenched in crimson blood, holes gorged into his abdomen. He numbed the pain by chugging down bottles of bitter alcoholic beverages and snorting anything that would stop him from seeing the visions. 

Years in and out of rehabilitation centers, the inconsistency of being sober and relapsing, being arrested numerous times for stealing or being caught buying drugs on the corner had all been results of Klaus’ struggles.   
  
“I’ll be there.” Diego said before eventually having up the phone.   
  


—

It didn’t take long for Diego to arrive at the station. Eudora was walking back from the break room, carrying a cup of water to bring to Klaus when she looked up and spotted Diego walking through the double doors of the precinct. 

“It’s okay, let him through.” She said to the officer who was seated at the reception desk, eyeing Diego skeptically.

The officer nudged his head, granting Diego permission to go. Diego rolled his eyes in annoyance as he walked off, beginning to close the distance as he approached Eudora.   
  
“Is everyone in here as uptight as him?” He grumbled in abhorrence.   
  
“Do you see how you’re dressed? He probably thought you were trying to rob the place or something. Seriously, Diego do you need to wear all that and carry those knives?” She berates, shaking her head as she heeds in his apparel which consisted of his signature black leather clothing and a belt holster that totted his razor sharp knives in the pockets. 

He scoffs, an impish smirk tugged upward on his lips as he raised his eyebrows in amusement. “If I remember correctly, you used to _love_ when I wore this.” He coquettishly rebuttals, indicating to the time of their previous relationship.

Eudora guffaws, rolling her eyes. No matter what was going on he always somehow managed to find a way to flirt with her. Although she always chides him for it, secretly she was still amused and flattered by it. She would never tell him this out loud though. 

“I thought you came for your brother not to flirt with me?”   
  
He shrugged, the coy smile still evident in his lips. “I can do both.”   
  
She walked off, not even bothering to respond to his comment. She walked towards the back of the precinct heading to the holding cells. She could hear Diego’s footsteps pattering behind her as she lead them through the station. 

When she spots Klaus he rouses hastily to his feet, a mirthful smile spreads across his face at the sight of his brother. “Diego!” He clamored, jumping up and down slightly as he ran to the gate door. “You actually came!” 

Diego nodded as his eyes glossed over his brother’s disheveled appearance. “Yeah, I’m here to get you out.” 

Eudora grabbed the keys from her desk and inserted them inside of the keyhole, twisting the keys around until it pried open. Klaus ran out of the cell, his fist pumped in the air in blithe as he chuckled. 

“I’m free!” He walked over to Eudora and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you.” He whispered softly in her ear as he squeezed her body.  
  
Eudora was slightly surprised by the sudden contact, but was quick to reciprocate the embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. “You’re welcome, Klaus.” 

When they parted from the hug, they see Diego standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He stumbled backward when Klaus practically threw his body against his and pulled him into a hug as well. Eudora found herself smiling at the sight. As much as Diego liked to deny it to uphold his stoic persona, Eudora knew that deep down he was a big softie. 

“Alright, alright.” Diego chuckled, patting Klaus’ shoulder.   
  
Klaus retracted himself from the hug, smiling sheepishly at his brother. “Can I stay at your place tonight? I’m kinda in between homes at the moment.” He asked, giving his brother a hopeful look. 

“Sure.” 

Klaus’ eyes widened in surprise. “Seriously? Oh, can we stop to get something to eat too? I haven’t eaten anything today and I’m starving. I saw a McDonald’s down the street when I was in the back of the police car. I could sure go for Big Mac.” He pleaded, batting his eyes and pouting his bottom lip out at Diego.

The sight of it was too adorable. Had it been Eudora that Klaus was asking, she probably would’ve given in the moment he fluttered those big brown eyes at him. Diego must’ve been unable to say no either because he sighs as he conceded in agreement. 

“Fine, but don’t even think about ordering any desserts.” He forewarned, pointing a finger at Klaus who nodded his head in agreement. 

“No desserts, got it. I’ll be waiting outside while you get all this in order.” He informed Diego before turning to Eudora, bidding her goodbye with an amiable wave. She waved back, smiling softly as she watched him walk off.   
  
“He’s really sweet. I feel so bad for him with everything he’s dealing with.” She frowns sympathetically. From what he had told her earlier, basically he had no one to turn to in his time of need. His siblings were all scattered around doing their own thing and his father blamed Klaus for succumbing to his addiction in the first place.   
  
Diego nods his head, somberly, in agreement. “I didn’t even know that he was using again. Last I heard he checked himself in rehab a few weeks ago.”   
  
Eudora placed a comforting hand on his shoulder once she sees a residual guilt paining the features of his face. 

“He just needs to know that someone cares about him and that they’ll be there for him. You can’t blame yourself but you can help him try to get through this.” She laments in suggestion, hoping that he would abide by her advice. 

“Thanks, Eudo-uh, _Patch_.” He corrects himself as he thanks her in appreciation for the advice she for looking out for his brother while he was locked in the cell.

“You’re welcome.” She says, mimicking the soft smile that was mirrored on his lips.   
  


—

“This’ll be fun. It’ll be like a slumber party! I’ve never been to a slumber party, Dad hated kids too much to let us invite anyone over not that we had friends, but still.” Klaus rambled, talking in between bites of his beefy burger. 

Diego groaned already knowing that there would be a long night ahead of him. 


End file.
